User talk:Flystar55555
The game dont exsist Sorry, the game im making called sticks, well, i aint finished makeing it yet, so you may find it hard to make pages and have real in-game knowlage, but you can pitch ideas to this Page --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) It's not going to be Online, it's more of an RPG. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:44, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, download game --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:45, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Sword swinging baddies yeah, level upsand stuff, and iv had a awesome idea that if you enter a cheat, u get the General Lee car from The Dukes of hazard insted if a horse, lol. and coz the game anit ready for relece, u can make random pages in the mainspace, il deleat after --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, do you think the laws are ok? --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Awesome idea, but next time, goto the Ideas page --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Well what do you suggest i should add? i dont want to add that magic stuff like on the CPW, i doubt that "magic" will come in here, and if it does, it will be In-Game and fictional. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC) So, What should I add to the laws? --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I've just got an idea! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 00:02, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Skater's IE crashed, i will do it instead. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 00:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) When you do the welcome template, dont do your signiture. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 00:09, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Jokes Lol, just a joke, its a kool animation, made for you --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 14:32, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Sysop already? Wow, thanks Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:14, 28 December 2008 (UTC) you are you are the 3 to join so, if any us quit, yeah. --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 16:23, 28 December 2008 (UTC) well done wow, that was a drill, U did well with your page delete --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 16:28, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for unblocking me, Sk8itbot was just messing around, also, how do i make one of those messages at the top, im new to admin buttons...lol...--[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Do you mind if i change it? i have an important message to send out. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I decided not to!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:46, 28 December 2008 (UTC) SK8ITBOT TOLD ME NOT TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:51, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, Lets not fight. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Site notice Huh, dont work? thats odd, oh well, we dont need it, its probebly coz we all hit Dissmiss, oh and do you like the new edit bution, the ! makes it stand out --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:20, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I added the ! not skater, and I will like it if you Didn't remove it. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 17:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, Cool edit button! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 17:27, 28 December 2008 (UTC) How do I edit the History, Delete page, Move, etc. Buttons? --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 17:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC) edit buttion yep, its our new buttion, but, can you gimme the mediawiki links to all the buttions just in case --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC) the edit bar hmm, i think the buttions should be a wee bit smaller --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Mediawiki:History its not the buttion, its the words that appear in the Recent Changes page, k? --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, Me and skater will stop. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 17:54, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ok ok ok, lets just leave it at History, plus, its just a button, lets stop the fighting, coz ur cool and i agree, its better at history --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Unblock Dont worry, it was seen as a stupid blog by the wiki and i was auto-unblocked --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 18:01, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, check out this page. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 18:04, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Umm, You don't need to do the thing like on the RFA, Just put down yor idea with a star (*) and the main Webmaster (Sk8itbot) will decide. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 18:06, 28 December 2008 (UTC)